


Three Guys Three Cups

by Autumnfrost



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnfrost/pseuds/Autumnfrost
Summary: Two genetically engineered super soldiers and one god vs. a KeurigThis may have a name associated with a disgusting video, but there is none of that in here. :)Bucky walked into the kitchen one morning to find Steve standing at the counter. He was staring at a box sitting on it like it might snap at him. Bucky stood behind him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before resting his head on Steve’s shoulder. “Was is it?”“Housewarming gift from Stark. Should we open it?”Bucky shrugged though Steve couldn’t see it. “Might as well.” Steve took a deep breath and opened the box, pulling out another box within. “What’s a Keurig?”“I don’t know. Some sort of fancy coffee maker?”





	Three Guys Three Cups

**Author's Note:**

> My wife has been reading a lot of Stucky lately. She had been telling me about all the cute little domestic one shots and drabbles she's read. I asked her if there were any she saw about them and new technology.
> 
> So I wrote one.

Bucky walked into the kitchen one morning to find Steve standing at the counter. He was staring at a box sitting on it like it might snap at him. Bucky stood behind him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before resting his head on Steve’s shoulder. “Was is it?”

“Housewarming gift from Stark. Should we open it?”

Bucky shrugged though Steve couldn’t see it. “Might as well.” Steve took a deep breath and opened the box, pulling out another box within. “What’s a Keurig?”

“I don’t know. Some sort of fancy coffee maker?”

Bucky looked in the box. “Yeah. Looks like there is tea, coffee, cocoa.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “This thing does all that? What’s wrong with a kettle? You can put it away. This thing is going to sit on our counter like an eyesore. I just got used to the French press.”

“Damn fool kids and their technology.” Bucky chuckled and kissed Steve’s cheek. “Well, I want to see it.” He opened the box and pulled out the machine while Steve looked at the instruction booklet. When the machine was free of all of its packaging, Bucky looked to Steve expectantly.

“Ok, fill the reservoir there.” He watched as Bucky struggled to pull it out, the lid falling off in the process. “No, you just flip that up and pour water in it.”

“I’ve already pulled it out. Then we don’t have to waste a big glass.”

“Use the mug you’re going to make the drink in.”

“Then what’s the point in having the reservoir?” Bucky rolled his eyes and filled it up in the sink. He put it back in the machine awkwardly. He was about to ask what was next when there was a knock on the door. Bucky went to answer while Steve stared at the machine.

“Good morning, friends!” Thor’s cheerful voice boomed through the small kitchen. “I have brought Pop Tarts! And a toaster!”

Steve threw his hands up. “Gah! More counter space gone!”

Thor looked confused. “Is this not acceptable? Stark said you’d need these things.”

“Of course he did.” Steve sighed. “I’m sorry, Thor. It’s a nice gift.”

Bucky patted Steve on the shoulder before turning to Thor. “Coffee?” He gestured to the machine.

Thor blinked. “No, that’s just water.”

“The machine itself makes the coffee.”

“And look, we don’t have to waste time filling all of our mugs with water because of the reservoir!” Bucky said, dryly.

Steve stared at him a moment before hitting the power button. It started to make a hissing noise. “Hmm…”

“Is that normal?” Bucky asked.

“How would I know?” He read the screen. “It says it’s preheating. That must be a preheating sound.”

Bucky pulled out a dark roast pod, reading the manual. “Ok, so just open this up here and put the thing in.”

Steve blocked Bucky. “No, you have to wait until the preheat is finished.“

“It doesn’t matter when I put it in, Steve.”

“The machine won’t read it while it’s preheating, Buck.”

I’m sure it doesn’t matter.” Bucky put the pod in and closed the cover. All three of them stood and watched the screen.

“It’s not doing anything.” Thor opened the cover again.

“No, you’ll mess it up.” Bucky closed the lid again. “Yeah, see, the sound stopped but nothing is happening,”

“So, try another pod.” Thor grabbed the box.

“Yeah, but now this one has a hole in it.” Steve flustered. “Let’s try to use this one.”

“I have flown an intergalactic spaceship I think I can make coffee in this contraption.” Thor closed the lid again. “Ah! See!”

Bucky put his cup under the nozzle. His finger hovered over the screen. Steve put his hand on Bucky’s arm to stop it. “No! That’s a ten-ounce mug, you’re going to overflow it.”

Thor was digging in the box. “Ooh. I’m having cocoa!” He exclaimed to no one in particular.

“Steve, this will hold twelve ounces, I’m sure of it.” He hit the button. He smiled proudly as the liquid poured into the cup. “See, technology isn’t all that bad!” Bucky frowned when he saw the coffee was going to overflow.

“Damn it! _White_ countertops Bucky!” Steve went to grab a roll of paper towels.

“Shit! How do I stop this thing!” Bucky searched frantically on the machine.

Steve threw paper towels down, before looking at the display with Bucky. He hit a little icon on the bottom of the screen. “I think that did it.”

They both stared until the brewer stopped. Bucky sighed. “On second thought, maybe that was a six-ounce mug.”

Thor pulled another piece out of the box and held it up. “What’s a drip tray?”

Steve sighed. “Who wants to get coffee at the diner down the street?”


End file.
